Transformation
by Noele Flamel
Summary: When the jedi fall, it's up to a girl who had ninja training to save the day! While fighting countless droids of course! Possible pairings. Obi-Wan/OC R&R Please! No flames.


First Star Wars story, please no flames! I only own Naomi, her friend Brooke, who are from Earth, and their master. I just made up the battle and placed it on Genosis. Possible pairings, besides the obvious ones.

_'This war keeps spreading out, even before I came out from Earth! How much longer is it going to last? '_I thought as the noise of blasters surrounded Rex, me, and Brooke

"Rex, we need backup! Where is our masters?!" Cried Brooke. There was a bridge straight above us, but I could only reach it because it was 1,000 feet up. I sighed, thinking about the ninja training I had before this.

Flash back: two years ago

"Sensei, what other things are you going teach me?" Asked a 10yr version of Naomi. She took the Bo staff up in her hands, and threw it up in the air not before twisting it to make it spin. Her teacher came forward and turned her so she would face him.

"You have already learned a lot compared my other students, you do your chores without getting mad, you learn faster, so you only need to remember one last lesson, all you need to keep straight is when is the right time to protect your friends and when it's the right time to follow rules. You're ready to try to activate your armor." He backed off and smiled, as she succeeded in creating her ninja armor, which was black, with silver stripes around her neck, waist, and head.

"I don't think I'm ready Sensei." He walked up to her, causing the armor to disappear, leaving the only trace as being two black and gold bands on her wrists like tattoos.

"You're the most ready as you think you're ever going to be, best to remember that." She smiled and ran to the zen garden.

End of flash back

I blinked a couple times as I remembered how to get my armor up and to bring out my staff.

"Rex, Brooke, Bring out your cables to hook onto the wall when I tell you, leave the clankers to me!" I yelled, before they even responded to it, I had propelled them up the wall almost a hundred feet. I activated my armor, causing it to cover me and make me feel like a shadow. I pulled out my staff, which turned into steel, and whammed it into the nearest droid. It exploded and I ran forward again, fighting until all of the droids were gone. I turned to see them on the bridge and jumped up to greet them.

On the horizon, we saw Anakin, Ashoka, and Obi-Wan, along with about twenty clones, fighting more droids then they could handle. The carrier ship was about twenty feet away, which was hard to get to because of the droids. I looked at my friends and they nodded, I jumped down while they climbed down and all three of us ran towards our allies. I pulled out my throwing stars and hooked my index finger through the hole in the middle, creating knives.

"Masters, Ashoka, are you alright?" Brooke cried out, her and Rex ran towards the fallen jedi. I turned slightly and cut the one droid through the wires. I kept attacking the droids while listening to the conversation.

"Just a few scratches, and in Obi-Wan's condition, a few sprains. How did you get past all these droids?" In response, I threw the star past them and it impaled itself in a droid's head. It exploded, knocking out some of the other droids. I turned to them quickly, causing them and me to gasp in surprise.

"Master Kenobi, you're hurt!" He winced as he pulled himself up higher on Anakin's shoulder and weakly smiled at me.

"Not too much, I could still probably fight if I had to"

"Everyone go to the gunships near here, I'll distract these guys" I threw a star again, and dodged, making sure everyone would be able to get there.

"But how will you be able to get on?" I smiled and pulled out my staff again, tossed it, and looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way" I leapt into battle again as I saw them walk off in the corner of my eye. As soon as the droids were gone, I ran after them.

The ship was sitting there as I ran on, and let my mask disappear. I looked over to find Obi-Wan leaning against the wall that kept them away from plummeting to their deaths. He was breathing hard, which made me think he was in pain.

"Master? You're in pain, aren't you?" I came down to his side, and laid the back of my hand against his forehead. It was so hot I had hold back a cry. "You're burning up!" I grabbed my bottle, and ripped my spare shirt with my teeth. I dripped the water on it, and put it against his head. He shuddered at the contact of it, but calmed down after a while.

"Naomi…" I placed my hand on his lips, silencing him.

"Don't talk, save your breath and energy. We'll be back on the ship soon" I whispered, I got ready to say more when we felt the ship shudder; I activated my comlink just long enough to scream: "We're hit, I repeat, we're hit! We're going down!"

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" I heard Anakin scream. I swore I heard my Sensei whisper: "Protect your friends" I crouched over Obi-Wan, and looked out the small window one more time before I felt the impact of the ship meeting the ground.

What's going to happen now? I guess you'll just have to wait……


End file.
